Humiliation
by Lojie
Summary: Les songes de Jing-Mei juste après qu'elle est donnée sa démission à Weaver...


**Humiliation**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Avertissements : Dans le monde merveilleux des délires Lojiciens, tout m'appartient !   
  
Note de l'Auteur : Ce petit chapitre unique, je l'ai écrit à chaud comme on dit, c'est-à-dire juste après les épisodes 8.03 et 8.04 d'_Urgences_. Forcément j'étais assez remontée contre Kerry Weaver (je le suis toujours d'ailleurs) et la seule façon pour que j'arrive à pouvoir me coucher sans ruminer durant toute la nuit, était de me défouler par l'écriture. Donc voilà le résultat, légèrement retravaillé le lendemain.   
  
Bonne Lecture !   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Jing-Mei passa les portes automatiques sans se retourner. La colère lui crispait la mâchoire et la peine lui embuait les yeux. Elle savait à présent ce qu'avait ressenti Dave en prenant le même chemin qu'elle. Comment Weaver avait-elle osé lui faire ça ? Alors qu'elle l'avait rassuré en disant qu'elle la défendrait ! Que des mensonges ! Weaver s'était arrangée pour que rien ne retombe sur elle. Et le pire était qu'elle était très forte à ce jeu là !   
  
L'ancienne chef des internes essuya une larme de rage avec la manche de sa blouse. S'enfonçant dans une rue sombre de Chicago, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait toujours sa blouse blanche de médecin sur le dos. Elle ne l'avait même pas enlevé après sa discussion avec Carter sur le toit. John… D'un côté elle l'enviait d'avoir le poste, il sera sûrement plus compétent qu'elle, de l'autre elle avait de la peine, il travaillait aux urgences de Kerry Weaver.   
  
Plus elle y repensait et moins elle comprenait. Juste parce qu'elle n'avait pas regardé le temps d'une fraction de seconde cette fichue radio ! Et voilà comment un simple petit détail pouvait tout faire dégénérer. Il paraît que ça s'appelait la théorie du chaos. Peu importe… Jing-Mei monta la rampe amenant au métro aérien. Elle s'assit sur un banc éclairé par les néons d'un panneau publicitaire. Comme si toute la fatigue emmagasinée depuis quelques heures s'était subitement réveillée, elle se sentit lasse, très lasse. Elle avait toujours eu le don de tout rater dans sa vie. Chaque chance, elle la gâchait.   
  
Qu'allait dire son père ? Lui qui avait payé pour qu'elle revienne ! Non, elle ne préférait même pas penser à ça pour le moment. Elle releva la tête en entendant le crissement des freins du métro. Une odeur d'huile graisseuse et de chaud émanait des rails. Les wagons rouillés et tagés s'arrêtèrent devant elle. Sans se presser, Jing-Mei monta à l'intérieur et partit s'asseoir sur un traspantin à la moquette déchirée et grise de crasse.   
  
L'éclairage clignotait au gré des secousses des wagons. Par les vitres, Chicago était semblable à une fourmilière étincelante où chacun vaquait à ses petites occupations. Un flash lui revint en mémoire, elle se rappelait de Michael à sa naissance alors qu'elle lui donnait le sein. Il était si petit et si fragile, accroché à elle comme à la vie. Jing-Mei se sentit soulagée qu'il soit chez ce couple. Qu'aurait-elle fait en ce moment même si elle l'avait gardé ? Comment nourrir un enfant alors qu'elle venait de démissionner ? Ses pensées dérivèrent aussitôt vers Dave.   
  
Lui il avait un enfant sur les bras et il n'avait pas non plus de travail. Pourquoi est-ce que la vie n'allait jamais dans le sens dans lequel on l'aurait souhaité ? Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit toujours compliqué ? Jing-Mei avait fait médecine pour sauver des gens, c'était sa vocation et jamais elle n'en démordrait ! Elle n'avait jamais voulu que ce jeune homme meure ! Et là on venait de la traiter comme un assassin, comme quelqu'un capable de tuer rien qu'en regardant un dossier de patient.   
  
Elle l'avait vu, elle l'avait vu dans le regard de Weaver, dans tous ses gestes méfiants à son égard. Seul John l'avait soutenu. Jamais elle ne le remercierait assez. Jing-Mei sourit légèrement en se rappelant son _allez vous faire foutre_ en pleine face. Bien sûr, cela ne rivalisait pas avec le fameux _sale gouine nazie_ de Dave, mais venant d'elle c'était déjà un exploit d'avoir oser parler comme cela à quelqu'un.   
  
Jing-Mei la haïssait tant. Toute sa rage se crispait dans ses poings recroquevillés sur ses genoux. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour pouvoir étrangler le cou de Weaver à ce moment même ! Pouvoir l'humilier comme elle venait de l'être, la rabaisser et abuser de pouvoir contre elle ! Ce serait tellement jouissif ! Comment cette femme pouvait-elle encore se regarder dans une glace ? Après tout le mal dont elle était la cause ? Jing-Mei se demandait. Comment ?   
  
Sa station arriva et Jing-Mei descendit du wagon. Elle ne se pressa pas dans les escaliers puis arriva dans une rue sombre. Elle longea la grille d'un square public en laissant sa main glisser le long de la grille. Elle s'arrêta en face d'un bâtiment gris assez banal de quelques étages. Elle observa une lumière allumée au quatrième. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ?   
  
_Bonsoir chérie ! Ca était vraiment une drôle de journée tu sais ! On a dû tenter de retrouver une araignée, un bébé abandonné a fait des miracles, et j'ai démissionné parce que cette salope de Kerry Weaver s'est servie de moi comme bouc émissaire pour le cas Mafran. Sinon, c'était la routine !_   
  
Elle avait peur de rentrer. Elle avait honte… Jing-Mei prit une profonde inspiration et traversa la route. Elle prit l'ascenseur et monta jusqu'au quatrième étage. Qu'allait-elle dire ? Elle ne savait pas et à présent, la rage avait laissé place à une profonde tristesse. Elle avait l'impression d'être un gouffre sans fond absorbant toutes les peines se trouvant à proximité. Son index tremblant appuya sur la sonnette.   
  
Jing-Mei se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Sa gorge était serrée et elle ne savait pas si elle était encore capable de parler sans s'effondrer en sanglots. La porte s'ouvrit devant elle et il apparut dans l'encadrure. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et son air devint grave sitôt que leurs regards se croisèrent :   
  
" _Weaver… Elle a… " Mais Jing-Mei ne put en dire plus et se jeta dans les bras de l'homme.   
  
" _Chuuuut, c'est fini maintenant. "   
  
Il la pressa contre elle et referma la porte derrière eux. Ils étaient enlacés dans le petit couloir de l'entrée, coincés entre le mur et la penderie. Seule la lumière du salon était allumé. Tout était silencieux hormis le robinet de la cuisine qui gouttait et les larmes de Jing-Mei. Quelques minutes passèrent le temps qu'elle arrive à se calmer. Elle avait eu besoin de pleurer, besoin d'évacuer la haine et le désespoir. Elle prit la tête de l'homme entre ses mains, glissa ses lèvres en un frêle baiser, puis plaqua sa joue contre la sienne. Elle avait besoin de le sentir contre elle :   
  
" _Weaver s'est servit de moi comme bouc émissaire pour le cas Mafran, j'ai démissionné. "   
  
Finalement, cela n'avait pas été si dur que ça à dire… Elle sentit la main de l'homme faire des cercles dans son dos et l'autre se poser sur sa nuque.   
  
" _Tu es la seule à ne pas m'avoir laissé tomber après tout ce qui s'est passé, la seule à être venue prendre des nouvelles, je ne te laisserais pas tomber à mon tour, " lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.   
  
" _Merci Dave, " articula-t-elle la voix encore étranglée, les yeux encore embués de larmes.   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot de la Fin : Fans de Deb, fans de Dave, unissons-nous ! On vous ment ! On vous spollit ! Révoltons-nous contre l'injustice ! (euh, là il est un peu tard et je commence à ne plus savoir ce que j'écris, donc je pars me coucher !) N'empêche, pour une fan Jinucci de la première heure comme moi, les épisodes 803 et 804 furent une véritable tragédie ! 


End file.
